The Swan Prince: Harry Potter Style!
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Parody version of 'The Swan Princess'.Prince Harry & Prince Draco were betrothed as children,they hate each other at first,but fall in love.Harry makes a mistake & Draco's kidnapped by the dark wizard Voldemort.Can Harry save him or will it be 2 lateSLASH
1. The Birth

_**My first slash fic ain't it cool? Anyway this is my parody version of 'The Swan Princess', because I love the movie and I wanted to do it as a fic with Harry/Draco. Rated T for now, but I may bring it up to M depending on later chapters, plus if you'll look up the name 'Shinri' they too created a fic like this but discontinued it in 2008. I'm not copying their idea I'm just in love with this pairing and the movie.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or the Swan Princess.**_

_Eastern Kingdom:_

It was around midday in King Lucius's kingdom, where the anxious king was pacing back and forth in the corridor waiting for someone to come get him. His wife Queen Narcissa had gone into labor that morning, and had been in labor for hours.

As soon as he felt he should rush in demanding to see his wife a loud cry caught his ears, and soon a nurse came out holding a little blue bundle in her arms.

"Your Highness, your son." She smiled and handed the baby to him; he had Lucius' silver eyes and his blonde hair, but his mother's soft pale skin. "Forgive me my king…" he looked back at the nurse. "But her majesty Queen Narcissa didn't make it." His heart sank at those words. He and Narcissa had tried for years to have an heir to their kingdom, but they knew that due to her condition it was possible she would've died having the baby.

'My love…' tears stung his eyes, but he dared not show sadness in front of his newborn son. He knew Narcissa would want him to be happy their baby would live, but he felt terrible that she would never get to know their son, nor would he ever get to know his mother. He let the tears dry up and looked at the nurse. "See to it my wife's body is taken cared of."

"Yes sire." She bowed and left him alone. Lucius looked down at his son, and stroked the blonde hair on top of his head.

"Your mother died to protect you my son. My beautiful boy, I will never let anyone harm you…Prince Draco, my dragon." He placed a kiss to Draco's tiny head.

_Some days later:_

Kings and queens came from all around to congratulate King Lucius on his son's birth, along with many other young princes and princesses, including the widowed Queen Lily of the Western Kingdom and her three-year old son Prince Harold.

"Your son is beautiful Lucius." She whispered to him as she watched Harry place a small oval shaped locket in the baby's cradle, which he snatched out of Harry's hands. Harry's little face looked surprised and little Draco giggled.

"Thank you Lily." He said.

"I'm sorry about Narcissa, she was a great queen." He smiled slightly; the Western and Eastern Kingdoms had been allies for years, both wanting to join together but sadly neither ruler loved each other in that manner.

"As am I about James, he was a good husband and king to his people." King James had passed away almost a year ago, when Prince Harry was only two. Their kingdoms both grieved the loss, and now they would grieve again over the loss of Queen Narcissa.

"He would have loved to come, he would've loved to see little Draco." Lucius smiled at the thought, but then a thought struck him.

"Lily…what would you say if I had a way to make both our kingdoms more powerful?" she looked at him curiously.

"More powerful?"

"Combine our two kingdoms together, through marriage." He whispered the last part and Lily blushed.

"Lucius…it's a bit soon isn't it?" he knew what she meant.

"No…I mean our sons." Her eyes widened. "When our sons both reach the proper age, we'll marry them off to each other and our kingdoms will finally combine. You and I both know we cannot marry each other after losing James and Narcissa, so why not?" she looked back over to the boys, and smiled seeing they both already liked each other.

"That's a wonderful idea!" her face brightened up.

"It's early like you've said, which is why I want to bring Draco to your kingdom each summer after he turns seven, and when he turns sixteen he'll be ready to marry Harry. Our kingdoms will be united forever, and the magical world will have a new heir to come."

"Absolutely Lucius."

"Then it's settled." They shook hands, then turned back as Harry came running over to his mother smiling. Harry and Draco would both meet in six years every summer until Draco turned sixteen.

Unbeknownst to them both though, someone else was in the crowd of guests, leering angrily at the happy king and his heir. The figure pulled his hood over his head and left out the doors away to the forest.

_Somewhere in the dark forest:_

Lord Voldemort and his petty sidekick Scabior were down in dark parts of the dungeons of an abandoned castle, practicing the Dark Arts.

"My lord…when shall we take over the kingdom?" the straggly man stuttered as his master flared his magic inside a cauldron.

"Soon you worthless buffoon, soon I will take over Lucius's kingdom and then I will take over the Western Kingdom." He hissed and another spark of magic came from the cauldron.

"But my lord…"

"Silence fool! I must concentrate…" Voldemort had a plan to take over the kingdom using his magic, he cared not for either heirs of the kingdoms for they would merely stand in his way.

He was about to cast another spell when the door broke open and seven of King Lucius's best guards apprehended both wizards.

"By the orders of King Lucius you are under arrest for use of Dark Magic!" They destroyed the magic artifacts all around, and tipped over the cauldron before forcing Voldemort and Scabior out of the castle.

_A few days later:_

King Lucius and his men surrounded the wizard in a deeper part of the forest to unchain him. As they removed the handcuffs he pushed the guards away and glared at the king.

"Enjoy your peace while you can Lucius, because when my power returns everything you love and own shall belong to me." He snarled the last words and Lucius pointed him towards the forest. The wizard walked away with his cloak billowing behind him and Scabior followed soon after.

All the guards and everyone in the kingdom thought Lucius too kind to merely send a deadly powerful wizard off in banishment. They all feared Voldemort, but as time went on no one hardly talked about it, instead they all awaited the day the two heirs of the East and West Kingdoms would meet.

The time that Draco and Harry would meet, they were all hoping for the start of something new.

_**Like it so far? I know it's short but it is rather explanatory don't you think? The next one's a little on into the first meeting of the two princes and onward until they grow to like each other and it shall be longer.**_

_**R&R please! Oh and before I forget I will add in some of my own ideas to make the fic more likeable but I will not take away from the plot.**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Royals Meet

_**I'm glad a lot of you like the idea of this parody. Anyway this chapter goes all the way down through the years of the two princes meeting up until when they see each and they fall in love for the first time.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Lots of time skipping but that's how it is in the movie too right?**_

_Eight years later:_

Eleven year old Harry was waiting in the main courtyard of the palace for their guests to arrive. She made him wear a blue suit and black pants and practically jelled his hair flat since it always stuck up.

"Stand up straight dear, we have to look proper for our guests."

"Yes mother." He mumbled under his breath. The sound of a horn was heard and soon across the yard came several guards being led by one large horse holding a man and a boy just a little younger than Harry.

"Greetings Fair Lily, wonderful to see you again." The man with long blonde hair got off the horse. "And this might be young Harold am I correct?" Harry's mother smiled and curtsied to the man.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom dear King Lucius, and to you young Prince Draco." The man helped the boy off the horse, and Harry looked at him with curiosity. Like his father the boy had blonde hair and silver eyes, along with a pointed chin and pale skin; he looked like a garden gnome. King Lucius gently shoved the shy boy forward, and Lily did the same to Harry.

"Go on dear, say hello."

"Mother…." He whined.

"Harry!" she scolded and he went forward in front of the small boy.

"Hello Prince Draco, I'm pleased to meet you." He practically growled.

"Pleased to meet you Prince Harry." Draco bowed and Harry tried to scamper back to his mother who pointed back. Harry reluctantly grabbed Draco's hand and kissed it nervously before wiping his mouth like he'd eaten a rotten apple.

"Hmph!" Draco crossed his arms at him and huffed at him.

"Boys behave yourselves." Lily stated looking over at Lucius. "Harry why don't you take Draco to the field and show him some games you can play?"

"But mother…"

"Now!" the boys walked off towards the giant field nearby while Lucius and Lily walked alongside talking.

"This won't be easy…" Lucius.

"I'm afraid not, they seem to hate each other."

"Oh they'll grow out of it sooner or later, they're still young." His words came back in shouts and thuds with the two boys fighting over which game to play. This was definitely not going to be easy.

_Two years later:_

"Why do I have to go? Prince Harry's such a git! And that friend of his Ronald…!" Draco whined as he and his father rode towards Queen Lily's castle.

"You'll learn to like him Draco, you're still so young. Besides you know that he's James' son." Draco couldn't argue, he heard stories about the late King James being just as arrogant as he was kind to his people.

"Father, why do I have to see Prince Harry every summer? Is this some sort of treaty or something?" he saw his father twitch at that question.

"I'll tell you when you're ready. Now speed up we're almost there." He galloped ahead on his horse as they approached the palace.

_In the castle:_

"Harry are you ready? They'll be here soon." Queen Lily looked into her son's room and saw him shooting arrows at an ugly picture he drew of Draco. "Is that any way to show some respect Harry?" he looked at her with disgust.

"If you make me kiss his hand again I'll puke." He made a gagging face and Lily sighed.

"Do try and act mature Harry, they're coming now put that away and come on." Harry sighed and Lily left as the captain's son Ronald came in.

"Hey mate…what's wrong?"

"He's coming." Harry whined.

"Oh come on mate you can't still be insanely mental over him?" Harry looked at him.

"What?"

"I mean you keep saying you hate him but everyday it's the same 'I hate Draco' over and over again. I don't know maybe you do…"

"Don't say it! I don't like him he's only here because our parents are good friends!" Ron gave him a weird look.

"Good friends? Is that it?"

"Yeah what else would it be?"

"It seems a little too frequent for good friends, I mean don't you know?"

"Know?"

"I overheard my dad talking about it, something about marriage to combine the kingdoms?" Harry's eyes widened? This was about marriage, to someone he hated? His face turned red and he raced off to find his mother with Ron following behind.

_Later that day:_

Draco was outside in the royal gardens walking when something wet hit his face. As he wiped his cheek he turned to see Harry and his friend Ron laughing so hard on the gravel path.

"How dare you!" he shouted.

"Oh come on it was a joke and you're an easy target." Draco furiously picked up a large garden snake and threw it at Ron making the redhead scream like a little girl. After Draco stopped laughing himself he ran as Harry started chasing him through the flowers.

The boys didn't know however they were being watched by the king and queen in the tower above the gardens.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about my son Lucius."

"Don't be Lily, he's still an adolescent I just wish he'd stop pranking Draco."

"Speaking of which, Harry found out about the marriage." Lucius' eyes widened. "Ronald overheard Arthur talking about it and told Harry, afterwards he came and told me that I had promised I wouldn't force him to marry anyone. I told him I wouldn't, but I didn't mention that I wanted this relationship to blossom between him and Prince Draco."

"Draco's trying to get along with him, but he too has a temper that gets in the way."

"Indeed so, we can only hope this will turn around sooner or later." Lucius nodded and they watched the boys chase each other around the court.

_Four years later:_

A carriage pulled out around the Western Kingdom's village, two white stallions with a red and gold carriage carrying Prince Harry and Draco around to greet the townspeople. Draco had let his hair grow out but kept it tied back with a green ribbon, Harry constantly teasing him about it was a serious pain in the arse.

"Prince Draco hello!" an old woman called from her home and Draco waved at her.

"Greetings Prince Harold!" several men called out. While Draco waved at the people Harry made rabbit ears with his fingers behind Draco's head. Some of the young men whistled and Draco turned seeing Harry whistle innocently.

"I know you did that."

"Did what?" he asked innocently.

"Don't lie." Thankfully Draco and his father were leaving that afternoon since tomorrow was the first day of autumn. He turned back and greeted the townsfolk, not realizing that Harry continued staring at him but not hatefully.

_That afternoon:_

"It was great having you here Lucius, Draco." Lily bid the two goodbye and Lucius kissed her hand.

"Thank you for having us dear Lily. Draco…" he nudged his son.

"Uh yes thank you Queen Lily."

"We'll be waiting til next summer." They bid each other goodbye and Lucius and Draco boarded their carriage but not before Draco aimed a thing of red paint at Harry's face.

_Three years later:_

"Father…I don't know what to do." Draco was now seventeen years old, and a nervous wreck. Lucius had told him about the arrangement for him and Harry, and Draco didn't react like Harry; instead he was mostly quiet.

"Draco, this is up to you. Lily and I both agreed that whatever you and Harry decide we will support." Draco knew his father wanted him to marry Harry, but he wasn't sure if he should accept it or not, true they had matured over the years, but they still didn't exactly like each other.

"What if he…what if Prince Harry just laughs at me? He hates me remember?" Draco felt his father's hand rubbing his shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you Dragon, he's just not in love with the idea of an arranged marriage."

"But this isn't arranged, it's just chance."

"Even so he's still somewhat of a teenager inside, just relax Draco and let this day go through. It'll be fine…" Draco turned and looked back at the window of the carriage.

"I hope so."

_At the castle:_

"Harry would you please hurry up they'll be here any minute!" Harry was rushing to get his blue suit on while his mother rushed him more and more.

"I'm almost ready mother."

"Well hurry up!" she left him alone and then Ron came in.

"Ron I swear if she rushes me anymore I'm just going to call this whole thing off!"

"I thought you were going to call it off anyway."

"I was, but I figured I'd let it go slow first then drop it. Draco and I can't stand each other, so there's no chance in Hell we'll marry."

"Well truthfully mate he's actually more mature than you are, think about it, since a few years ago he's at least tried to get along with you."

"Maybe but it won't do him any good. He can't possibly think this will work…even if it meant joining the kingdoms it wouldn't be worth it for me. We'd still be allies, but we wouldn't be forced into an arranged marriage."

"If you say so." Harry combed out his hair and left for the main room where he and Draco were supposed to meet. He kept his back turned to the other door where Draco was supposed to enter, and when the door opened he turned and almost couldn't believe what he saw.

Draco looked absolutely angelic, his long blonde hair was now down to his shoulders and his silver eyes glistened in the lighting. His body was lean and petite, covered in green and silver, but he was still almost a foot shorter than Harry; and Harry felt like he was looking at a beautiful angel sent from Heaven. He carefully approached Draco and bowed to him.

"So glad you could come." He said and he saw Draco smile slightly. He could tell it was love at first sight for both of them, and all he had to do was take the chance to show it to his Draco.

"So glad I could be here, Prince Harold." He took Draco's soft hand in his own, and kissed it gently making Draco gasp.

"Harry please…now Draco I'm pretty sure my mother arranged a small ball for this occasion. Would you like to dance?" he bowed and held out his hand, which Draco took with a small blush on his beautiful face.

"I'd love to." They began to dance to the music that began to play, not bothering to notice anyone else join in across the ball floor.

_**I said I'd stop it here, and then next one brings in big bad Voldemort. I know this looks a bit different from the movie, but I did say I'd throw some of my own details in here.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Kidnapped

_**Glad to see a good bit of you liked how I prolonged the way Harry and Draco's relationship grew. Just hope this one's as good for you.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter or the Swan Princess plot.**_

_Ballroom:_

Draco and Harry had danced for several minutes before both of them stopped to look directly into each other's eyes. Harry loved how beautifully Draco's eyes sparkled as he smiled, and how soft his hair felt to the touch in his hands. Draco too felt the same thing, as he ran his hand through Harry's dark tresses the Western prince leaned in and kissed his lips. They kissed for a few moments before Harry turned back towards his mother and King Lucius.

"Arrange the marriage!" he shouted with happiness. Everyone around cheered and applauded for them while Lucius and Lily shook hands. Draco's moment of happiness faded when a thought suddenly came to him.

"Wait!" everyone stopped and jaws dropped.

"What is it? Draco you're everything I've ever wanted, you're beautiful." Draco felt a small blush come to his cheeks.

"Thank you, but what else?" Harry's eyes widened at him slightly.

"What else?"

"Is beauty all that you care about?" he heard his father clear his throat and shake his head at Draco. Draco glanced at him with a look saying 'It's just a question'. Harry didn't know what to say, his voice wouldn't cooperate with his brain.

"Harry…" he looked at his mother. "What else?" Harry turned back to Draco, still at a loss for words.

"I-I…what else…is there?" everyone gasped and Draco's face fell.

"If that's all…then this was a mistake." Draco's eyes watered and he left the room. Lucius followed after him leaving Harry alone surrounded by the guests and his tearful mother. He immediately regretted those words.

_Later:_

Lucius and Draco were both on their horses at the front gate to leave, Lily and Harry both had saddened expressions on their faces but Lily's was more readable.

"We tried Lily, one can't say we didn't." she nodded at King Lucius. "We're still allies through and through, this won't change that." He looked at Draco. "Say goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye." Draco didn't even look back.

"Goodbye…?"

"Prince Harold." Lily nudged Harry's arm.

"Mother!"

"Harry!" she whispered fiercely.

"Goodbye Prince Draco." He watched as Draco and his father left the courtyard with their guards and into the forest. Lily turned back towards the palace Harry could hear her cries.

"So many years of planning wasted!"

_Later that night, on the trail:_

A hooded figured waited patiently in the trees until he heard the sound of carriage wheels against the dirt trail and the horses neighing. He stepped a good distance between him and the carriage and smiled through his hood.

"Tonight's the night Lucius, everything you own and love shall be mine." He leered watching as the carriage approached.

_In the carriage:_

Lucius looked at Draco, who was looking out the window of the carriage at the passing trees and scenery.

"Son, what else did you want to hear?" Draco broke from his gaze and turned to his father.

"I need to know he loves me for me, not my looks." Before Lucius could respond the carriage jerked to a stop and there was a commotion from the guards.

"Stay inside." He got out and Draco saw his father's eyes widen. "Who are you?" he shouted at the end of the trail, and Draco heard the sound of lightning and a loud, monstrous shriek. He moved to the other side of the carriage and saw a big winged beast flying their way.

"Sire run!" one of the guards shouted to Lucius and he grabbed Draco's arm trying to pull him away.

"Go Draco!" before he could move the beast's giant talons cut and killed several of the guards and when it dove down to get Draco his father jumped in the way and knocked him into the carriage. Draco's eyes widened as he saw a dark liquid pool from his father's chest.

"Father!" he tried to get to him but the beast grabbed him by the arms and flew upwards. Draco only watched as his father and the guards got smaller and smaller before darkness overtook him completely.

_Back at Harry's castle:_

"What else he asks you, what else? And all you can come up with is 'What else is there?' Really Harry that's one of your dumbest sentences ever!" Harry was being scolded by his mother's friends Remus and Sirius, Remus the one in charge of the castle's main décor and his mother's best assistant, and Sirius the man second-in-command of the royal army.

"I know I know!" he was in the middle of a chess game with Ron but his mind was focused on Draco. "I didn't mean to say that…it just came out!"

"Then what did you mean to say? Did you even see Draco's face when you said that?" Harry's heart jerked at that image. "You really hurt him Harry." Remus sighed and Harry's nerves tensed.

"Look kiddo, if you really love Draco then tell us, what more is there to him than his beauty?" Sirius.

"Well…it's like, how about…um…well he's…you know?" they gave him weird looks. "I don't know how to say it! It's like my mind knows what to say but it won't come out of my mouth." Harry moved a piece and then Ron took his queen.

"Lost your queen there mate…"

"Twice in one day." Harry slapped his forehead.

"You should really learn to think before you speak Harry, just like your father. He almost lost your mother with that mistake, until he managed to get to prove he loved her." Harry groaned, but then his eyes widened.

"That's it!" he shouted.

"What's it?" Remus.

"I'll prove my love to Draco! Check mate!" Ron glanced at the table, and before anyone could say anything else the door slammed open and a knight fell through. They rushed to the man's side and Harry moved his head to make him look up. "King Lucius' captain!" the man's chest was bleeding badly, his breath was ragged.

"W-We….we were attacked…a great…animal…" Harry's eyes narrowed and then widened.

"DRACO!" he raced out the door to his best horse.

"Harry! Wait!" he heard Ron, Sirius, and Remus calling him but he'd already mounted the horse and rode off towards the trail. He kept riding until he came and saw the carriage nearly destroyed and the guards dead.

"Draco? Draco!" he checked inside the carriage but it was empty, and in a puddle he found the gold locket he'd given to Draco as a baby. Looking around he saw a body with long blonde hair turned over in the bushes. Afraid it was Draco, he carefully turned the body over and saw it was Lucius.

"King Lucius…" his chest was cut deep; he'd lost a lot of blood.

"Harry…ah!" he was in pain.

"What did this to you?"

"It came…so fast, a giant animal…" his silver eyes widened.

"Where's Draco? King Lucius where's your son?"

"Listen Harry…it's not what it seems…it's not what…it seems…" Lucius's hand gripped his shoulder as his eyes clamped shut from the pain.

"What's not, where's Draco?" Lucius looked up at the sky, a lone tear falling from his eye.

"Draco…is…D-Draco…is g-gone…" he breathed his last and his eyes closed forever. Harry's eyes squeezed shut in anger, and as he turned away from Lucius's body he shouted up at the pouring sky.

"DRACO!" he bent down and sobbed as the rain poured down and the thunder clapped.

_Meanwhile, in an old abandoned castle:_

The hooded figure, who happened to be Lucius' old enemy Voldemort, was near the shore of a lake by an old abandoned castle with his little servant Scabior feeding a beautiful white swan some breadcrumbs.

"Now now don't let my spell make you sad Prince Draco, it doesn't even last the whole night." He saw the swan shed a tear from its eye. "Why…as soon as the moon comes up…" he pointed to the sky and the moonlight shined on the swan's wings; the water around the swan began to glow and in a swirl of water stood Draco instead of the swan. "Now to make the spell work you must be on the lake and let the moonlight touch your wings, and you'll be a human each night." The boy gasped and turned with a glare at the man.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Lord Voldemort, but I should tell you young prince that this spell only brings me a little bit of pleasure. What I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Then take it, you have plenty of power." He snapped.

"I would, but once you steal something you spend all your life trying to keep it. But if I married the only heir to the throne, then I would rule your father's kingdom legally with you at my side."

"I'll never marry you! My father…" the wizard interrupted him with a hand in the air.

"Your father is dead." Draco's eyes widened.

"No, you're lying!"

"I'm not, now I can see this is a little too sudden for you so I'll give you time to make your decision. Remember though Draco, I'm the only one who knows how to break the spell, and no one…not even your beloved Prince Harold will be able to save you." He walked back towards the old castle and once he was out of sight Draco collapsed to his knees sobbing into his hands.

"Father…no…" he sobbed and let the tears fall, he was so scared. He wanted to go home, or better yet he wanted to go back to Harry.

"Don't cry." A tiny voice caught his ears. He wiped his face clean and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"Us."

"Who? Where are you?"

"Down here." He looked and saw a large green bullfrog and a big tortoise unusually big for their sizes. "We saw what happened, I'm Blaise and this is my friend Greg." The turtle spoke.

"You can talk?"

"Of course we can, but no we didn't use to be human like you. You see the wizard you just met used us for experiments and somehow gave us the ability to talk to humans. Of course we got rather annoying so he just threw us out the window and we've been here ever since."

"Why don't you leave?"

"Because this is our home, as crazy as old Voldemort is we can't leave the place we were born in." the frog spoke up with a gruff voice.

"Don't be so mean Greg, this poor thing's got too much going on. You're Prince Draco right, from the Eastern Kingdom?" Draco nodded. "A pleasure to meet you your highness." The two bowed and Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, at least now I know I won't be alone." He looked over the lake and up at the moon.

"You're right, don't worry we'll be here for you." The tortoise, Blaise, touched his hand in a soothing matter, and then Draco leaned back against a tree thinking about Harry.

_**I know it's sad, but as it was in the movie it will get better! I admit at first I didn't want to kill Lucius but then I'd change the whole plot if I didn't. Yeah I figured I'd use Goyle and Zabini for this one since they are two of Malfoy's good friends, who knows I may even use Pansy in the next one. More reviews would be nice!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. A New Friend

_**Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll like this one too; but just so we're clear, here's a list of the characters:**_

_**Sho'bob the frog (if that's his name): Gregory Goyle**_

_**Speed the turtle: Blaise Zabini**_

_**Prince Derek: Harry Potter**_

_**Princess Odette: Draco Malfoy**_

_**Bromley: Ron Weasley**_

_**Rothbart: Voldemort**_

_**Bridgette, Rothbart's assistant: Scabior**_

_**Euberta: Lily Potter**_

_Swan Lake, near the shore:_

"Dammit Greg, this is your dumbest idea yet!" ever since Prince Draco had been brought to Swan Lake Greg was absolutely obsessed with him. Kept up the story about if Draco kissed him he'd turn from a frog to a prince, and it annoyed Blaise to no end since every time he and Draco both told him Prince Harry was Draco's intended.

"Oh come off it, I'm just trying to do something nice for Draco."

"Then why not just give him that bouquet of flowers there?" Greg wanted to give Draco a bouquet of some flowers on the other side of the moat, problem being the moat had two huge alligators living in it and Greg wanted to risk his neck for Draco.

"Because I don't want those weeds, I want those!" he pointed to the other side, where the gators were coming to the surface. "Once Draco realizes what I've done…"

"You'll get kissed and change into a prince, you've told me a thousand times already."

"And I'll keep saying it til I get that kiss!" Greg planned to jump from pad to pad in the pond to avoid the gators, and Blaise knew despite his great jumping skills the gators were faster. "Alley oop!" he jumped onto the first pad and the gators started on him, Blaise watched in horror as the monsters almost bit his legs clean off in one bite.

"Greg look out!" the frog jumped up and grabbed a twig trying to get back onto the shore but it bounced him back and forth from the gators to the shore.

"Grab me! Move up! Move up!" Blaise moved up trying to grab him but Grey's body kept going on and off the shore, and onto his shell. "Too…close…" Greg mumbled before going back once more. "Grab my leg, grab my arm, hold it hold it hold it!" he stopped noticing the twig stopped where Draco was holding it. "Oh thank you Draco!" he got down and Blaise laughed.

"Good catch." Blaise said as Greg grabbed the end of the stick and it hit one of the gators before rebounding on him.

"Oh! Are you alright Greg?"

"Yeah…I'm alright, I just wanted to get those flowers for you."

"You were being sneaky weren't you?" Draco smirked.

"Sneaky? I was trying to do something nice for you!"

"Maybe so, but you know that the only way for the spell to break is for the man I love to come for me."

"To make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world, as we've repeatedly told you." Blaise said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Well you can do that because once I become a prince I'll go find your Harry Potter and bring him back here." Draco shook his head.

"If only it were that simple." Blaise and Greg both could tell Draco was deeply in love with Prince Harry, and after he told them the story they both knew this was mainly Harry's fault for offending Draco in the first place.

"Well if only there was a way for Harry to get here and take care of that blasted Voldemort we'd all be free to leave."

"Yeah….hey look up!" Blaise pointed up and a large bird came falling down. When it hit the ground Draco spotted an arrow in its wing. "Is he dead?"

"No just injured, and it's a female." The bird had a red and yellow beak, and black and white colored feathers, it was a Puffin bird, but what was one doing so far away from the rainforest?

"Strange looking creature…" Greg.

"Here hold her." Blaise sat on top of the bird and Draco broke the arrow before bandaging the wing.

"Yoo-hoo missy, time to wake up!" Greg got in her face and opened an eye and the bird shrieked before smacking him with her feet.

"Hiyaa! It takes more than a pair of reptiles to keep Pansy down heeyah!"

"Hold it! We're your friends…" Draco tried to sooth the bird but she was so stubborn.

"Then how do you explain the arrow in your hand eh?" she snatched the arrow away but then noticed her wing was mended. "Wait…did you do this?"

"Yes." Draco nodded and the bird bowed.

"Sir I apologize, my name's Pansy, Pansy Puffin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Pansy, I'm Draco, Prince Draco." She bowed to him. "And these are my friends, Blaise the turtle, and Greg the frog."

"I'm known as your Highness young lady." Pansy's eyes rose in confusion at Greg, and she turned to Blaise.

"He thinks he's a prince." Blaise whispered and rolled his eyes. Pansy whistled like saying 'Ok', and then turned back to Draco.

"Thanks for healing my wing Prince Draco."

"You're welcome, where're you from anyway?"

"Oh just overseas, but I travel a good bit because I like to fly a lot around the world. Let me just say that I'm indebted to you for helping me Prince." Draco's smile fell a little.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Pansy." She looked at him questioningly.

"Why not? It's the least I could do…"

"You see, Draco's under a spell here and the man who set it is a horrible person." Blaise told her and Pansy's eyes widened slightly.

"What? You mean a magical…." She moved her feathered fingers toward the ground making a woooo sound and then magic sparks began to appear. The whole dark area turned into a beautiful garden, and while Blaise and Greg pulled Pansy away Draco stood up facing the floral arch where a hooded figure appeared.

"Good to see you Prince Draco, you look lovely tonight." Draco huffed and turned his back to Voldemort. "Have you decided yet?" Draco turned back to him sharply and glared.

"I've told you every night…"

"Don't say it."

"And yet you ask every night…"

"Don't!"

"I'll die first." The scenery turned back to dark and dreary and Voldemort snarled.

"Really starting to bug me boy."

"Oh really?" Draco had such sarcasm in his voice Voldemort's red eyes twitched.

"Keep it up Draco and you are going to make me very angry someday."

"Fine, but you'll never have my father's kingdom!" Voldemort snarled and then laughed.

"I was hoping you'd be mine, but it would seem as if you need another night to think about it." He pointed at the moon and as it sank behind the trees Draco walked onto the lake. It was easier to transform on the lake, and in a swirl of water and light Draco became the swan again. Voldemort laughed and left him alone, and Draco sat on the water letting the tears fall.

"Ah!" Pansy gasped and walked forward a little. "Prince Draco!" she tried to get to him but Blaise stopped her.

"Leave him alone for now, we'll fill you in on the whole story." She looked back and agreed to walk back towards the bushes to listen.

_Prince Harry's courtyard:_

Harry and Ron were out practicing archery and sword fighting with Sirius and Remus; Harry had been a wreck after Draco disappeared and the entire kingdom kept saying Draco had to have been dead because Lucius and his guards were. Harry hadn't given up hope, but only Ron seemed to believe him when he said Draco was alive and somewhere scared and alone.

"That animal's not going to give Draco up without a fight." He heard Remus and Sirius sigh.

"You can't keep believing he's alive Harry, we've looked all over the entire kingdom and he's nowhere to be found."

"He is alive Remus, and I'll be the one to find him. I can feel him…"

"What you're feeling is guilt Harry, you have to let go and move on. Your mother's planning that big ball remember?"

"To find me another bride, which I don't want; I refuse to become king until I find Draco."

"Hey mate put the sword down let's arch." Ron always preferred archery over swordsmanship, he sucked at both but archery had some points for him. Harry was the best fighter in the whole kingdom, just like his father had been.

"Harry, you have to let this go…"

"Enough Sirius! Stop trying to convince me otherwise Draco is alive I know it!" Remus and Sirius sighed, and then left the boys alone.

"You know they're just trying to help mate." Ron.

"I know, but they give up too easily. Mark my words Ron, wherever Draco is and whomever may have taken him will not stop me from saving him."

"If he needs it."

"Shut up. Now let's start…" they continued on, and all the while Harry kept trying to remember King Lucius' words.

'_It's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…'_

'You died trying to protect Draco King Lucius, I promise you on my father's grave I won't stop until I have Draco back in my arms safe and sound.'

_**Like my choice for Puffin? I figured I'd use Draco's friends from the books in this since he does need some encouragement.**_

_**I shall update soon again!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. The Plan

_**Here comes the big plan between Draco and his friends, and the plan of how Harry and Ron try to figure out what to do about the great beast before the big ball.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Swan Lake, midday:_

"So let me get this straight, every night when the moon sets you turn into a swan?" Pansy asked Prince Draco whom felt like talking after the ordeal with Voldemort the night before.

"Yes."

"And then in order for you to become human again you need to be in shine of the moonlight and on the lake for it to work the following night?"

"Yes."

"And for the spell to be broken your true love has to make a vow of everlasting love to the entire world?"

"Yes."

"Well…where is this prince Greg and Blaise told me about?" Draco looked away.

"I don't know exactly, after Voldemort abducted me I blacked out so I don't know exactly where I am."

"Where's he live?"

"The Western Kingdom, under the rule of Queen Lily." Pansy's yellow eyes widened.

"I've been there before, but dammit it's been so long I can't remember the way from here."

"Well it's not like we can even get Harry to understand Draco anyway, when he's a swan only we can understand him and if we went to Harry he'd think we're part of the reason Draco went missing in the first place." Blaise.

"I'll bet old Voldie knows though."

"Knows where Harry is? Oh come on it's not like we can say 'Um Lord Voldemort Draco's tired of being a swan and wants to leave but doesn't know his way, so could you lend us a map or something?'" Greg scoffed and then Pansy and Draco gasped.

"Greg you're a genius!" Draco shouted happily. Greg then realized what he said and clasped his hands over his mouth.

"A map is exactly what we need! Draco fly with me and look through the windows, see if we can find a map somewhere in that old castle." Draco and Pansy took off and searched around several windows of the castle.

"Anything yet Pansy?"

"Not yet!" they continued to search and then Pansy came back to Draco. "Found it, on the wall in the lower study on the first floor!" they went back to the lake to Blaise and Greg. "We found one."

"I'll keep lookout if you three get the map." Draco suggested.

"Good idea, you're faster flyer than me. You guys up for this?"

"I'm in." Blaise.

"No way! Are you guys crazy, if Voldemort wakes and finds out we stole the map he'll kill us all! What's worse is if we run into Scabior he'll screech his head off!"

"We're not afraid Greg, we can do this." Draco.

"No way am I doing this! This plan is suicidal!" they circled him.

"You don't have a choice." Pansy and Blaise dragged Greg towards the front of the castle and inside while Draco flew around the windows looking for any signs of Scabior or Voldemort. "Keep quiet." All three snuck inside and looked around the first floor until Pansy spotted the study. "Over there." They walked in and there was the map on the wall.

"I'll get it." Greg jumped up and pulled the paper off it's tie, but as he went back down some books fell onto the floor. "Sorry…"

"I hear footsteps, move!" Blaise moved quickly to the door only to be stopped by Scabior.

"Well what have we here?" the idiot tried to grab Blaise but Pansy flew in his face and knocked him backwards into the wall. The man fell unconscious to the floor and they hastily made their way back to the lake with Draco.

"That was close, but we got it." Blaise unrolled the map and the two birds looked it over.

"There's the kingdom, Draco here's what we can do. We'll fly just before sunset, find Harry, and lead him back here just in time for the moon to rise. When he sees you he can figure out a way to break the spell before Voldemort shows up. Sound good?"

"What about Blaise and Greg?"

"They'll stay here, neither one of us has the strength to carry Blaise, and they can watch for Voldemort when we return."

"Alright, sunset's in a few hours."

"No problem, get your strength up we'll need all we can get for this flight." Draco knew what she meant, Harry was an expert hunter, and he would jump at the chance for two prized birds as his trophies. He could only hope this would work, this was his only chance.

_In the forest:_

"Mate what exactly are we looking for?" Ron and Harry had rode into the forest after managing to get away from Harry's overbearing mother busy planning the ball. He promised to be back before tomorrow night, but only because she had an intense glare that made him promise.

"Any animal out of the ordinary around here, like a buck or a moose, or even a strange bird; an animal that can change its shape, from harmless to ferocious, like a mouse to a tiger…or even a dragon."

"I see…you want to split up or stick together?"

"Split, we'll cover more ground that way. You go east I'll go west."

"Right, meet me at the creek at nightfall." They took off in separate directions, but as Harry grew further and further into the forest he noticed some shadows flying above him.

_**Short yeah but I wanted to save the good part for next chapter. **_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. SavedNot!

_**Continues on from the last chapter, up to where Harry follows and hunts the birds back to Swan Lake and towards Draco's plan breaking apart.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Above the Forest:_

"Do you hear that?" Pansy and Draco listened to the calls of a hunter.

"Harry!" the voice echoed.

"Ah! Harry's here!" Draco was about to soar downwards when Pansy blocked his way.

"No Draco! If he sees you up close you'll be killed, we just have to get him close enough for him to follow us got it?" he nodded hastily. "Good, now fly around, find Harry and call me when you see him."

"Gotcha!" they took off and Draco followed the voice. He made his way through some trees before he spotted movement behind the rocks near the river. "Harry…" he flew towards the hunter and then saw it was Harry pointing an arrow straight at him.

"DRACO!" Pansy pushed him away out of the arrow's reach. "Start flying go!" they flew off with Harry gracing behind them, but he kept shooting arrows at them.

"He's too fast, speed up Pansy!"

"On it!" they flew back towards the lake, right after the sun faded into the night; but before they could reach the lake Pansy was near struck by an arrow. "He's too close!"

"Quick the trees!" they hid fast and Harry looked all around for them.

"We have to think fast or we're dead…"

"You have any ideas Madame Huntress?" he mocked Pansy's flying abilities.

"Oh hush…I'll do this." She took a berry from a branch and splattered it on her chest. "Remind me to kiss you once this is over!" she pretended to faint and landed right at Harry's feet. Draco watched as Harry bent down to check and then Pansy pecked his foot through his boot. "Move!" they flew back to the lake right on schedule, the moon was rising fast and Blaise and Greg were waiting for them.

"You made it back!" Greg.

"Barely…Draco it's almost time, get on the water." Draco looked at the moon rising.

"I-I…I can't he'll kill me!"

"If you don't Draco you'll lose your chance. Now go he's coming!" Draco flew down to the lake and directly into the moonlight. Harry raised his arrow at him but froze as the light surrounded Draco and he transformed into his human self. Harry's eyes were wide with wonder, and all Draco could do was smile.

"Draco…"

"Hello Harry." Harry dropped his bow and ran to Draco, picked him up in his arms and spun him around once. They kissed for a brief moment before pulling away. "Harry I've missed you so much."

"I knew you were alive I just knew it! Everyone else gave up but I knew!"

"Harry listen…I don't have a lot of time but I have to tell you something…"

"What is it? What happened to you?" Draco looked down.

"After we left your castle, we were attacked by a wizard."

"Wizard?"

"An old enemy of my father, after we were attacked my father tried to get me away but the wizard knocked him away. He was bleeding and I tried to help him but before I could he grabbed me and I blacked out. When I came to I was a swan and he told me he wants to marry me to get my father's kingdom."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Then he told me my father was dead…and I couldn't stop him. My father…." Draco started to cry and Harry took him into his arms.

"It's not your fault." Draco nodded and then pulled away slightly. "This spell, is there a way to break it?"

"Draco?" a voice called and Draco gasped.

"Oh no, he's here! Harry listen, the only way to break the spell is for you to proclaim your love for me to the world, a vow of everlasting love."

"Draco?" Voldemort called again.

"To the world, how?"

"I don't know! Harry go quickly!" Harry walked away but stopped and turned back to Draco.

"Wait, the ball tomorrow night. Come to the castle and I'll make a vow in front of the whole world."

"DRACO!"

"I'm coming! Go!" Draco begged Harry to go.

"Tomorrow night."

"Yes tomorrow night, now please go." Harry tossed him something and ran off. Draco noticed it was the locket he'd lost when Voldemort kidnapped him.

"Draco! Did you not hear me calling?" Draco hid the necklace in his hand.

"Y-Yes…"

"I thought I heard something…" Voldemort looked around and Draco just gave a fake smile.

"Like what?"

"Voices…another voice."

"Oh…w-well I…" Voldemort looked at him suspiciously.

"You what?"

"I-I…I'll marry you." Draco regretted the words immediately. Voldemort's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"You mean that?" Draco nodded and then Voldemort's red eyes glared. "If so…then what's this here?" he held up a bow and Draco's eyes widened.

'He heard me.'

"Thought you could fool me did you?" Voldemort threw the bow into the lake and Draco glared at him. "You thought you could get your prince to save you?"

"You monster! You can't stop me from marrying Prince Harry!" the wizard moved closer to Draco and grabbed his chin in his hand.

"Oh can't I? I really hate to tell you this Draco, but you won't attend the ball tomorrow night." Draco tried to pull away but stopped as Voldemort's other hand took the locket from his own. He released Draco and walked a few paces away.

"If you have to stop me then you might as well kill me!" Voldemort laughed and turned back to him.

"Of course not, because have you looked at the moon?" Draco looked and saw the moon was a crescent moon, which meant... "There's no moon tomorrow Prince Draco." Voldemort laughed again and Draco collapsed onto his knees and sobbed.

"No!" he cried out and Voldemort left him alone for the time being.

_Back at the palace:_

Harry rushed inside all happy with joy that he'd found Draco, all he had to do now was make the ball perfect the way he wanted it. With approval from his mother of course.

"Mother!" he ran to the main ball room where Lily was ordering the servants to prepare which and where.

"Oh Harry there you are." Harry looked around and saw the entire room was decorated with red roses and calla lilies.

"This is all wrong." Lily's eyes widened.

"What's all wrong dear?"

"Everything, the décor the food all of it." Lily looked like she could faint. "By the way have you seen Ron?"

"No dear, no one has since you boys left."

"Then who's gonna be my best man?" Lily's green eyes widened.

"Best?" she smiled. "You mean…?" Harry winked at her. "Oh Harry!"

"Now the music I want soft and graceful, like a swan alright Remus?" Remus happily nodded. "I want fresh food, light and easy to eat but delicious, and I want white lilies and roses! Decorate the room in gold and purple colors! Get to it!" the servants rushed about to do as Harry commanded.

"Oh Harry who is it? A princess or prince?" he just smirked at her.

"You'll see mother, you'll see." He started to slowly dance to the music Remus was practicing with the band. "That's perfect Remus!" Lily was so happy to see the old Harry back. "Let's dance mother!" he twirled her around and pulled her backwards to him.

"Harry…" she laughed and then Harry released her to let her twirl herself free. Harry laughed and threw a big bouquet of red roses in the air.

_**Poor Draco eh? Well don't worry it may have a happy ending…or not.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Plots Unfold

_**Sorry about the wait, just got two other fics I'm working on and a new one I plan to bring out later. Anyway this is where Voldemort's plot unfolds up until Pansy and the others free Draco.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Swan Lake Castle:_

Voldemort was pondering what to do, he knew that Harry's vow could ruin his plans but if he found a way to counter it then Lucius' kingdom would still be his, with or without Draco.

"My lord?" Scabior came in, why did he keep him again? Oh yes, because he was a good assistant on Voldemort's powers.

"That vow could ruin everything…but how to fix it?" he turned to Scabior.

"I-I don't know…" Voldemort was about to smack Scabior when a thought came to him.

"Of course…I know just what to do!" he took out his wand and placed the tip at his thin lips. "I'll make Harry make his vow to the wrong Draco, and once that's on Draco will die." He turned and heard Scabior gasp.

"My lord…why kill Prince Draco I thought you wanted to marry him to take Lucius's kingdom?"

"I did you fool, but seeing as I will never be able to persuade Draco to be mine I will have to go back to my original plan. Kill off the royal family and take the throne by force…but I need a decoy first." He turned back to Scabior. "Yes, you'll have to do."

"But my lord…why not just create another copy of Draco with your magic?"

"It won't last long, and it's not very durable. I'll turn you into Draco and you will attend the ball until Harry makes his vow, and then I will make my appearance." He began circling Scabior slowly. "This will take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it." He raised his wand at Scabior, and in a swirl of red light stood a clone copy of Prince Draco.

"My lord…" the voice was the same though.

"You will have to try and copy Prince Draco's voice, or you'll give yourself away."

"I don't…"

"You don't what Scabior? You don't want to help your lord?" Scabior looked down. "Crucio!" Scabior crumpled to the floor and squirmed under the curse. He let it stay for a few more seconds before lifting it. "Now what is your answer?"

"I-I…I-I'll do it…" Voldemort smirked.

"Good, now that night is almost upon us it's time to fetch my dear Draco." Voldemort left the palace and strolled out onto the lake's shore. He looked up and saw there was no moon in the sky and smirked. "Draco?" he looked around and saw the swan on the lake, tears pouring from its silver eyes. "Come here…" Draco looked at him and tried to fly off but Voldemort raised his wand and stunned the bird. "Not so fast my dear." A stunned Draco was taken into Voldemort's arms and carried back inside the palace.

Draco kept squirming as the stunner wore off, but Voldemort's grip was too tight and crushing for him to even wriggle out of place. Before they reached the dungeons, Draco suddenly stopped squirming as he spotted the look alike Scabior.

"Shall I explain my dear Draco?" the swan just kept staring at the clone. "Since I cannot persuade you to be mine, I will make Harry tell his vow to another. Once that's done, you will never leave this place again." Draco's squirming continued and Voldemort threw him into the long dungeon down; the floors were gone so all that was left were some chains hanging over a large amount of water at the bottom.

"My lord…" Scabior.

"Silence! Go to the door we have to be going soon." Scabior bowed and left. "Now now dear Draco, you won't be alone in all this you know. Since you cannot have the prince come to you, I shall bring you someone else." He left and pulled a bound redhead from a closet. "This poor fellow was lost in the woods, he'll be joining you tonight." He threw the boy into the dungeon and he grabbed a chain to hold himself up. "Now I have a ball to attend, ta ta my dear Draco." He closed the door and left, leaving Draco alone with the boy in the dungeon.

_Outside the castle:_

Pansy, Blaise, and Greg were all on the other side of the moat waiting for Voldemort to leave with the Draco look alike. Pansy had overheard Voldemort's plot and decided to act after he was gone.

"He's left, they disappeared in the forest." Greg hopped over to them. "Now what do we do?"

"Well for one thing we can't get in through the front, it's been shielded. But if I remember correctly the dungeon is near filled with water, which means there's a leak and if there's a leak then there's a hole. All we have to do is find it and Draco's free."

"Um Pansy…you're forgetting two huge things." Greg pointed at the two gators swimming across the surface.

"His royal highness has a point." Blaise agreed.

"Not to worry…we just need a volunteer."

"Who in the hell would jump into that moat? It's a death trap!"

"He has to be a great swimmer…" Greg and Blaise agreed. "Small too, and green for blending in with the plants." Greg scratched his chin.

"Let me see, small, good swimmer, and green…YOU MEAN ME?" Pansy nodded. "No way!"

"Greg you're the only one fast enough besides me, Blaise and I can distract the gators while you find the hole. Once you've found the hole Blaise will dig it up and I'll distract the gators until Draco goes, sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Blaise.

"Oooh…alright alright I'll do it but only for Draco." Pansy smiled.

"Great! Blaise go find a spot to start, I'll send Greg off when the gators are on you."

"Gotcha!" Blaise took off rather quick for a turtle and the gators swam after him.

"Get going!" Greg jumped straight into the water only to catch one gator's attention. The beast chased him and then Blaise moved in the way; Greg looked around and found one small hole big enough for him to fit in. He squeezed through and then bolted into the dungeon straight into…a hunter?

"Greg!" he heard Draco.

"To the rescue!" Greg stayed next to Draco waiting for Blaise to break through.

Meanwhile Greg gave Pansy the signal and she swam into the water luring the gators away. Blaise dug a big hole and broke through making Greg swim up and Draco came down with him.

"Wait here!" he mouthed to them. Pansy gave him a thumbs up and the gators kept following her; Greg and Blaise let Draco slip through right before the gators got him. The trio fought the gators off until Draco broke through the surface flying towards the sky.

"Go Draco go!" Pansy called after him.

Draco flew as fast as he could, hoping he would be able to reach the ball just in time; unfortunately though, Voldemort and Scabior were already there.

_**Going up until Harry runs after Draco back to the lake in the next one. Please give more reviews I would like more opinions on how I'm doing!**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Harry's Mistake

_**Here it comes, the near end of this fic. Straight from the ball in Harry's part to the fight against Voldemort, and I did receive a review on if there's going to be mpreg in the story and there's not. I did think about doing the swan princess sequels in Harry Potter, but I'll probably save those for another time.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Western Kingdom, in the castle:_

Harry and his mother were both busy still getting ready for the ball when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Lily called.

"Your majesty…" Sirius' head poked through the door. "It's getting crowded already."

"Very well then Sirius, have the princes and princesses line up to dance. And Sirius…."

"Y-Yes?"

"No mistakes this time, make sure everything's perfect is that understood?"

"Of course your highness, everything will be perfect." Sirius shut the door and Lily laughed.

"Promise me Harry you'll let me know the minute they get here?" she was referring to Harry's secret fiancé, and he meant Draco.

"Oh don't worry mother you'll know them. Trust me you'll know." He finished getting ready and made his entrance into the ballroom with his mother and looked at the crowd. Draco was nowhere in sight, he probably hadn't arrived yet.

"Welcome everyone to this magnificent ball thrown in honor of my son Harold's engagement. I know many of you have travelled far and wide to make it to this joyous occasion, and I only hope that you'll enjoy yourselves tonight. Remus if you will…?" Remus started the music and couples around began to dance, including ones whom had come to see if Harry would make them his spouse.

'None of them are like Draco.' Harry danced with several princes and princesses, but none of them were anything compared to Draco. He could tell most of them wanted him for his looks and money, whereas others looked as though they had been forced to come.

When Harry managed to get away for a few moments he stayed near Sirius watching everyone else dance, including his mother who was dancing with Arthur.

"No luck yet eh?" Harry shook his head. "Well don't worry kiddo, you still have a whole roomful of people to dance with, you'll find someone I'm sure. Or maybe that secret fiancé of yours will show later on…"

"I hope so Sirius, I hope so." Harry went back to dancing with many other people, and after what seemed like hours of boredom a loud knock was heard at the large double doors. Harry turned sharply and looked at his mother after the knocking continued.

"Get the door!" Lily ordered and Sirius immediately let them in, after he nearly fainted from what he saw. Harry smiled and everyone else gasped in the room, even Lily and Remus near fainted in their spots.

It was Draco, and as he walked down into the mob of people towards Harry the prince almost saw…something was off with Draco. He seemed, almost distant to everyone.

"It can't be him…" Lily.

"It sure looks like him." Remus.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it." Once Draco reached Harry his posture looked slightly off.

"I'm here now aren't I?" he took Harry's hand and the music began for them to dance.

_To Draco:_

Draco was flying as fast as he could towards Harry's castle. He knew that Scabior had no chance of pretending to be him, he wasn't trained well enough. The minute Draco spotted the castle's highest tower he raced towards the windows shining bright with light.

'Please Harry, please wait on me.' He made it to the large windows of the ballroom and to his horror there was his Harry dancing with Scabior. "NO!" he tried to peck the windows but no one could hear him over the music. Suddenly Harry and Scabior stopped dancing and the music quieted down.

"Everyone, kings and queens from all around, ladies and gentleman I have an announcement to make. I present to you, the future king of our fair kingdom." He was starting the vow.

"No Harry! No he's a fake!" Draco poked the windows again but no one heard him. He flew down to the cellar doors but they were locked with heavy chains, even the water entrances were blocked off. He couldn't get in, but maybe he could catch Harry's eye from the windows. "Harry!" he kept calling Harry's name but nothing came back.

"I now, in front of the entire world, make a vow stronger than all the powers in the world. To all of you, I make a vow of everlasting love…" Draco's eyes widened.

"HARRY!"

"To Prince Draco." Draco's heart sank.

"NOOO!" the audience cheered and Draco watched as the windows all burst open and lightning surrounded the building. Everyone screamed as the doors opened and there stood Voldemort laughing loud over the sounds.

_To Harry:_

Harry stood stone still as the dark hooded figure walked inside the castle laughing hard and loud enough to make the room shake.

"Hello there Prince Harry." Harry stormed over to him.

"Who are you? Why're you here?" the wizard gave a low bow still chuckling.

"Hah hah, you've gone and pledged your vows to another haven't you?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean another, this is Draco!" the wizard's frown returned.

"No, Draco belongs to me." Now Harry's eyes went wide.

"You, Voldemort your power is no good here! I made a vow of everlasting love to Draco." Voldemort laughed again.

"Yes you did, but a vow of everlasting…death!" he pointed his wand at Draco, and Draco's appearance turned into a straggly man with long hair tied back in a ribbon.

"Scabior!" Remus shouted at the man.

"What've you done with Draco?" Harry shouted and Voldemort's face turned hard.

"You should've left him for me, and now dear Draco will die." He pointed up to a window and Harry saw a swan, his Draco flying away.

"DRACO!" Harry ran from the ballroom as Voldemort disappeared, he ran to the stables, grabbed his best horse and galloped in the direction Draco flew in. "Draco hold on!" he called out as he lead the horse through the trail.

"He's fading fast Harry." Voldemort's voice echoed around him. "But if you hurry I may let you see him one last time!" the horse stopped at the trees and Harry ended up cutting his way through until he found the path leading to Swan Lake. He ran as fast as he could until he saw a turtle, a frog, and a black and white bird looking over at an unconscious Draco, in human form.

"Draco…!" he ran to his love's side and lifted his head up in his arms. "Oh no what've I done? Draco, Draco can you hear me?" he held Draco him.

"H-Harry…" he pulled back and held Draco up carefully.

"Yes Draco I'm right here." Draco's eyes were drooping closed.

"Harry…I feel weak…I think…" Harry shook his head and held Draco close again.

"No Draco, you'll be alright. That vow I made was meant for you, and only you." Draco smiled weakly and stroked Harry's cheek with his cold hands.

"I-I know…I love you Harry." Draco's eyes closed and he fell back gently on the ground. Harry's eyes filled with tears and he tried to wake Draco.

"Draco…no, Draco!" he turned and looked around for Voldemort. "I made that vow for him Voldemort! That vow was for him!"

"No need to shout." He turned around and there was Voldemort.

"Don't you dare let him die!"

"Are you threatening me prince?" Harry grabbed the front of Voldemort's robes.

"You're the only one with the magic to save him, now do it!" Voldemort blasted him back.

"Only if you can defeat me!" Voldemort's magic swirled around him and he transformed into a giant dragon. He was the Great Winged Beast! The dragon roared at Harry and Harry took out his sword but the beast broke it with its huge talons.

"I won't let him die!" he shouted and the beast smirked evilly at him. He flew up into the trees and disappeared; Harry was grabbed and thrown upwards into a tree before landing back onto the ground.

"Prince Harry!" he looked up and saw the frog pointing at the bow thrown by the turtle from the lake. Harry quickly grabbed it and saw the beast flying down at him.

'My arrows…'

"Harry catch!" he turned and saw Ron fire an arrow at him, he caught it, and spun back around and fired the arrow striking the beast in the heart. The monster cried out and fell straight into the lake; as soon as it hit the water the lake glowed bright with pink and purple lightning shot out and died as soon as it came. Harry ran back to Draco's body, and saw that he hadn't moved an inch and scooped him into his arms.

"Draco…Draco please forgive me. I know I messed up when I said those things before you vanished, but I only wanted to break the spell. I love you so much, I love everything about you, your insults, your jokes, your intelligence, your attitudes, and your courage…I always have." He kissed Draco's forehead and held him close.

"Harry?" Harry heard the voice and pulled back to see Draco's silver eyes opened and looking at him.

"Draco." He smiled and peppered kisses all over Draco's face.

"Oh Harry." They embraced and held each other tight for several minutes before someone coughed. They turned and saw Ron, and the animals standing and staring at them.

"Ron you did it!"

"Me mate?"

"If you hadn't thrown that arrow I would have never been able to kill Voldemort and save Draco."

"Ah but if I hadn't gotten your bow then who knows what may have happened!" Greg spoke up and Harry's eyes widened.

"Harry…these are my friends Greg, Blaise, and Pansy. They helped me escape and were kind to me while I was trapped here." Draco said and all three animals hugged him around the waist.

"We're so glad you're alright Draco!" Pansy.

"Absolutely!" Blaise.

"Thank you guys, I couldn't have done any of this without you. Oh and Greg…" the frog turned to him.

"Yes?"

"After Harry and I are married, remind me to give you a kiss." Greg's eyes widened and he jumped for joy.

"Draco…are you sure? You want to marry me after all I've done?" Draco glared at him.

"I waited over a month to marry you Harry, you're not refusing me now!" Harry laughed and kissed Draco with such passion Ron had to pull the creatures away to give them privacy.

_**Next one's the epilogue with the wedding and everything! Hope you enjoyed this one and please give a review!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Epilogue

_**Here it is the final chapter of "The Swan Prince: Harry Potter Style!". I hope you all enjoyed this because this was my first slash fic and I do plan on writing a new one the future and yes it will be Harry/Draco and rated M. It won't happen for a while because I have three other fics I'm still working on, but once I'm about halfway through one of them I'll start the slash fic.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Swan Lake Castle, a few months later:_

The entire castle of Swan Lake had been renovated and restored to its beauty thanks to Queen Lily and some people from Draco's old kingdom. Harry and Draco decided that rather than live in one of their families' castles they would live in their own; it was hard at first to get Draco to agree since he'd been trapped there, but after Queen Lily put her magic touch to the place he came around but only after Sirius and Remus scanned the place for any dark magic.

After Voldemort died the entire area had been fixed up, Pansy, Blaise, and Greg became good friends with Harry and stuck with Draco almost every day. Draco loved the place and especially the gardens, but from time to time he would think about how his father would have loved to be with him at his wedding. They had decided to wait until the castle was restored before they tied the knot, and it gave them time to catch up with each other.

"Draco! Draco are you almost ready?" today was Draco's wedding day, and he was so nervous even Greg was acting calmer than him.

"I'm almost there Scabior, give me a minute." After Scabior had been arrested Draco had testified for him at his trial and said that even though Scabior had pretended to be him he was the only one besides the trio that looked after him when Voldemort wasn't around. He was also Remus' distant cousin, but they had been like brothers as children and after Scabior disappeared Remus had been severely depressed until Sirius brought him around.

"Well hurry up the ceremony's about to start!" the man was like an older brother to Draco, and after he'd been released from prison Lily had made him Draco's right-hand man to keep an eye out. In the last few months he spent so much time with Harry and Draco destroying Dark artifacts Harry grew to tolerate, maybe even befriend him.

"Better do as he says Draco." Blaise held up the sash for Draco's wedding robes; Lily had his robes designed to look like swan wings draped over his entire body, and he was wearing the locket. Harry was wearing royal blue and white robes, but also his father's pendant that only a king could wear.

"Here let me…" Pansy's skilled feet brushed out Draco's hair with the silver comb which used to belong to his mother. "There, nice and shiny as it should be."

"Thanks Pansy." All three animals had on both black ties and robes, whereas Pansy wore a simple purple bow on her head.

"You look amazing Draco."

"Thank you Greg, but I really should get going shouldn't I?" he slipped on his shoes and walked out to meet Scabior.

"Well it's about time." The man had on violet robes and his long hair that used to be a mess was combed out and pulled back in a low ponytail. "Let's get going everyone's waiting." He led Draco down to the chapel and took his spot in the audience; the entire church was filled inside from both kingdoms. Draco took a deep breath waiting his turn, and then as the music played the animals went first, then a few of Harry's good friends, and then it came down to Draco.

'Oh dear…now breathe, breathe…' Draco kept his eyes on Harry the entire time. As he walked down the aisle he began to think what may have happened if Harry hadn't had the courage to find him. His thoughts were banished as Harry took his hand and they faced the minister, Albus Dumbledore, a very good friend of Lily and James, and Lucius when he was alive.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two heirs of the Western and Eastern kingdoms in holy matrimony, and to combine our two lands as one. It is with great pleasure and honor that I be the one to bond these two together and ensure their eternal love for one another." He turned to Harry. "Do you Harold James Potter, Prince of the Western Kingdom and heir to James Bernard Potter and Lily Marie Potter, take Prince Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Harry smiled as he said those two words, and that smile made Draco's heart pound rapidly in his chest.

"And do you Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Prince of the Eastern Kingdom and heir to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Judith Malfoy, take Prince Harold to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Draco turned and stared at Harry, and his cheeks went hot.

"I do."

"Now…if anyone has any objections to why these two shall not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore pulled out a rolled up parchment and two quills. "By the power of our two kingdoms, and the witnesses of this church, I ask you both to bear your signatures to complete this merger." Harry signed first, and then Draco signed. The parchment glowed and the connection was made permanent between the kingdoms. "And now, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you as new kings of this land. You may kiss your bonded." Harry moved Draco's long hair out of his face and kissed him gently while the audience cheered for them.

"I love you." Harry whispered to him taking his hand. Dumbledore placed their crowns upon their heads when they turned to the audience.

"I love you too Harry." They walked down the aisle and out into the crowd of their new kingdom. Everyone followed behind until they reached the castle and then came the reception. Harry and Draco danced together in the middle of their new ballroom, and soon after the music ended Lily grabbed everyone's attention.

"First of all I would like to thank you all for coming and for being here on my son and son-in-law's special day. I cannot imagine how it would've ended if Voldemort.." people flinched at the name. "Had done the unthinkable of ruining my boys' lives. Draco…" she turned to him. "I know your father and mother would be so proud, to see you happy and with the love of your life. You two may have quarreled growing up, but in the end your love overcame it all." Draco's eyes formed with tears as he pictured his parents' happy faces. "Welcome to the family Draco." Everyone cheered and Harry held Draco in his arms.

"A toast!" Sirius raised a glass of wine in the air. "To our kingdoms, and to our new leaders. To Harry and Draco!"

"Harry and Draco!" everyone toasted.

"And a toast to a new era of peace in our world!" Scabior.

"To peace!" Harry kissed Draco's head and turned to the balcony.

"Go outside and wait for me, I have something for you." Draco was eager to find out but he went out and sat on the balcony with Greg, Pansy, and Blaise.

"Oh…Greg I remember I still owe you a kiss." The frog jumped into his hand happily.

"Finally I can return to my throne! Kiss away Prince Draco!" Draco giggled and Pansy and Blaise leaned in to see if this would work. Draco kissed the frog softly and after a few twitching movements and high jump in midair Greg was still the same frog he'd always been. "Voila! Well…how do I look?" they all laughed.

"You're still a frog Greg." The yellow eyes widened and went to the pond.

"NO! It should have worked!" he yelled hysterically.

"Greg you were never a prince, you just thought so after you could talk." Blaise tried to console him but the frog refused to listen. Pansy giggled and nuzzled Draco's hand sweetly.

"Well I'm going to go meet with the other swans, see you tomorrow Draco?"

"Sure Pansy."

"Have fun with Harry." She winked at him and flew off towards a flock of swans flying over the castle through the nightly sky. Harry walked out carrying a red box in his hands and sat down beside Draco.

"I know you miss your father, but you know he'd be happy that you're with me safe and sound." Draco nodded. His father's death had been heart-wrenching, but he knew he was with his mother in a better place. "That's why I took the liberty of having this sent over from your father's kingdom." He opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver necklace with the Eastern Kingdom's symbol on it; Draco gasped and realized it was the same medallion his father had worn at home, but he didn't wear it the last time they came here.

"Harry…you had this brought here, for me?" Harry nodded and put the medallion around Draco's neck over the golden locket.

"I know he'd want you to have it, he would be so proud of you." Draco's eyes flooded with tears again and this time they fell down his cheeks. Harry wiped his tears away with one finger and then kissed his lips deeply.

"I love you so much Harry." They embraced each other. "You'll love me too, until the day I die?" Harry pulled back and shook his head.

"No Draco, far longer than that. I would love you forever, no matter what." They kissed again, and now they could live happily ever after together.

_**The End.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. As I said before I will make another slash story and I hope to hear from you all again in the future. I am sorry my fic wasn't as good or popular as Shinri's but I'm glad you all enjoyed it.**_

_**Thank you again!**_


End file.
